


不知死活

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 非自愿性行为；性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 百合贴贴。卖淫背景。
Relationships: 斑扉
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	不知死活

1  
上午九点，千手扉间踏进斑的房间，哗啦一声拉开了床帘。  
一头黑色长卷发的女孩四仰八叉地躺在床上睡着，丝绸睡裙卷起到胸口，玉一样白皙的大腿伸展在阳光下。  
感到空气里的凉意，女孩嘟囔着把睡裙向下拉盖住了肚子，膝盖蜷起——这正好方便了扉间的检查。  
扉间上手掰开斑的浑圆臀瓣，指尖摸了摸干燥的穴口。  
不错，看来前一晚有认真清洁。  
她伸进一个指节探了探，检查对方有没有把脏东西留在里面。  
她的同居人蠢得出奇，对卖屁股可能带来的妇科病一无所知。她花了整整一个月提醒笨女人强制客人戴套并且事后做好清洁，一旦摘套就要停下来，但胸大无脑的宇智波还是被她抓到了好几次。  
好吧，看来昨晚做的不错。

扉间直起身来，顺手拍了一把斑手感极好的屁股。  
“呜……你干嘛啊——！”斑的梦乡被击成碎片，崩溃地四处摸索早被她蹬到地上的被子。扉间捡起被子丢到她脸上，女孩像鸵鸟一样迅速把头埋进棉织物之中，徒劳地抓取远去的睡意。  
“我没病，但我不检查你就快有病了。”扉间抱臂站在一边，斑捂住耳朵。  
对方是正经念过八年临床持有行医资格证的家伙，她一向不擅长应对这种优等生——虽然她不明白优等生为什么会主动出来做援交，也懒得发问。  
毕竟扉间也没主动问她宇智波为什么也会辍学出来做鸡一样。

扉间站了几分钟，转身要离开。  
斑重新入睡失败，怒气冲冲地掀开被子抓住扉间的衣角：“你干嘛去？”  
“我去做饭。”扉间低头看她，柔软的白发垂在肩头，玛瑙一样的红眸在她脸上扫了一下便撇开去。  
她一直规律饮食，一天两顿，荤素搭配，营养合理。  
“我不吃。”斑撇撇嘴。都做这行了，还过得像个正常人一样，多可笑啊。  
但她只是心里吐槽了几句，没敢当着扉间的面说出口——认识的这三个月来，她完全明白舍友在多么可悲又可笑地维护着那份不存在的自尊。  
扉间皱了一下眉头，出去了。

斑百无聊赖地摸出手机看了会新闻，翻翻历史信息看到新番提示，又兴致勃勃地追起番来。等到她感到口干舌燥而且饥肠辘辘，已经过去了两个小时。  
“扉间——！”  
她扯着嗓子拉开门，扉间正好进了自己的卧室，完全是懒得理她的模样。  
餐桌上放着用隔热罩罩好的饭，开胃的梅子饭团，豆皮寿司，还有一杯猕猴桃果汁。买水果多贵啊，还不如买肉吃。斑又开始嘀嘀咕咕，手上不停地把东西吃了个精光。  
今天不想接客了，还是去工作吧。  
宇智波斑舔舔手指，抓起手机翻看了一会儿，在旁边的便签上写下一串电话号码和名字。

2  
前一晚千手扉间的客人有些难缠。  
玩的花样有些多，她雪白的身体上浮起一层薄汗。男人把头埋进她的娇乳里猛吸气，然后痴迷地反复舔舐她内陷的乳头。  
糟糕，又湿了。扉间仰头忍耐那份酥麻痒意，趁客人不注意夹紧了双腿。她无可奈何地想起斑对她的评价；“太投入太敏感了，不适合当婊子。”女孩当时饶有兴致地揉捏她的乳头，最后干脆上嘴吮吸起来：“看，我把它吸出来了——哇你好湿哦。”  
当时扉间气得骂了一句脏话，如今却觉得她的舍友评价无比精准。  
她不适合当婊子。  
客人很快发现了她的异常，嘿嘿笑着摸向她的下体。  
扉间强忍呕吐的冲动，抓紧了床单。  
忍耐，千手扉间，这是你自己选的生活。她闭上了眼睛。男人粗重的喘息落在她颈边。

临走时男人只抽出了两张福泽谕吉，就开始急匆匆地往身上套裤子。  
那是说好价钱的一半。  
扉间活动了一下被绑在床头的一只手，静静地提醒他：既然和结婚没多久就出来干这种事的话，您还是不要想占便宜了。  
“？！”客人脸上显出惊讶又愠怒的神色：“你怎么知道我结婚了？你偷看我的钱包？”  
“不，只是猜的。您的婚戒在我身上划了好几道呢。”扉间垂眸看着自己腿根的红痕，那里细细地渗出血来。新婚后妻子怀孕就出来嫖娼的猥琐男，商量好一样衣着体面，却在嫖资上斤斤计较。那些当他们妻子的女人真是可悲啊。  
沉默了几秒，男人掏出钱甩在她脸上。  
“再见，祝您今夜过得愉快。”扉间这次没有说“欢迎下次再来”。

听到大门关上的声音，她慢慢解开手腕的绳索。  
本来还以为这个客人会比前一晚的那个油腻金融男强呢，没想到是个这样的货色。  
扉间想起白天接到的邀约，那个金融男约她出去酒店开房，被她拒绝了。外包风险太大，对方带着什么样的道具，有多少人会等在那里，她无从知晓。  
扉间坐起身来。  
小腹突如其来的刺痛让她跌回床铺。她伸手到湿软的穴口摸了摸，看到指腹上淡淡的红色。  
例假又提前了吗……  
扉间抓起手机，关掉了约炮软件的提醒。  
她披着外袍走到斑的房间门口听了听，里面似乎还没有结束。  
扉间打开扫地机器人，独自一人进了浴室。

过去她和大多数日本女孩一样，热爱泡澡，并且常常购入各种各样的浴盐。  
但自从开始援交，泡澡就变成了一件非常浪费时间的事情。  
扉间在浴球上打起细腻的白色泡沫，无意识地把它们在虎口挤开。手腕上的红印子被热水一冲，颜色又深了几分。她厌烦地狠狠揉搓了几把。  
关上淋浴，扉间蜷缩起来。  
浴室潮湿温暖的空气包裹着她，斑挑选的玫瑰味沐浴露浓厚的香气钻进她的耳鼻口腔，她闭上眼，脸埋进手里。黑暗，又温暖。她贪婪地呼吸进水汽充沛的空气，把热气缓慢吐在手心。  
泡泡破裂的细密声音让她从极度的焦虑和绝望中暂时逃离，她几乎沉入迟来的睡意。  
咣当一声，扉间痛苦地清醒过来，抬起头看时，她的同居女性友人仿佛打劫一样推开门闯进，身上什么都没穿，显然是从卧室一路光着走进来的。  
斑旁若无人地抬起一只脚踩在马桶盖上，拉着淋浴头冲洗下身。她瞥到扉间自下而上投来的幽怨目光，咧出一个笑。  
扉间无法对斑发火。斑现在及时清理，说明自己几个月的耳提面命没有白费。她稍稍起身往旁边挪了挪小板凳，抱住了膝盖；一对娇乳被挤压得变了形，左乳下方一个小小的团扇纹身露了出来：那是斑的杰作。  
是的，斑会纹身，手艺还很不错，靠这个在外面的工作室有份正经工作，尤其擅长大片的花鸟走兽，扉间想她小时候一定受过非常专业的指导。  
她磨了扉间许久，想要在扉间身上留下自己的印记。  
“求—你—啦，扉间，你想要什么我都会！”女孩撒着娇，拉长声音。  
经不住斑反复多次在夏日挤到她身边软膜硬泡，怕热的扉间终于答应她给自己心口下方纹一只白狗；那是她人生中第一只也是唯一一只宠物，临终前还安慰似的舔了舔她的手心，去世时甚至没有力气收回那节软软的舌头。  
她在外人面前一直是个冷面冷心的女人，但对于珍视的事物简直说情感过于丰沛也不为过；讲起这个故事，她哭到眼睛肿得睁不开，昏昏沉沉地睡倒在斑的臂弯。  
后来她理所当然地信任了斑，对方非常认真地趴在她胸前，蓬松的黑色长发盘起在头顶，她忍不住伸手摸了摸。  
热痛细细密密地传向神经。她强忍疼痛。“呜——”她眼泪汪汪地看向舍友，对方奖赏一样亲亲她的额头。  
因此在发现斑纹了她的家纹时扉间气得又一次红了眼眶。就算斑认真地告诉她，把失去的事物铭刻在皮肤上除了反复咀嚼痛苦毫无用处，她还是足足三天没搭理对方。  
后来斑哄了她很久；直到给自己同侧乳房下方纹了扉间汉字大篆的名字才得到了原谅。或许那也不算原谅，只是她累了，不愿去理论了，所以消气罢了。

入秋后气温骤降，斑进门之后没关紧浴室的门，冷风从客厅灌进来，扉间打了个哆嗦，忍不住抱怨道：“怎么不等我洗完再进来？”  
斑转过头理直气壮：“现在水热！暖和！”  
“......等会儿也水热。”  
“可等会儿就太潮了，”斑撅起嘴；“而且也很无聊。”  
合着我在你就有聊。扉间默默地想。今天有些莫名其妙的疲惫，她不想像往常那样和室友打几个回合的嘴皮子。  
她拢了一把落在脸上的发丝。斑洗澡的水花从凹凸有致的身体上弹开，嫌弃一般溅在她脸上。  
好像无数个不痛不痒的耳光。  
扉间抹把脸站起身来。心理医生刚刚告诉她，不要过度谴责自己，这是一种认知扭曲，使她用过分的且错误的语言进行自我攻击。  
“你应该学会认识真实，更加温柔地自我对待。”  
“寻求亲人和好友的帮助是一种很不错的方法......呃，当然，休息和其他放松心情的方式也很不错。”年轻的医生观察她的脸色，小心地措辞。

水哗哗地流，把地上的沫子冲得七零八碎。  
亲人，朋友，她都没有。活得这泡沫还要飘零无助。她漫无目的地想起自己第一次出卖身体时的经历。男人们大腹便便，下体的腥臭让她作呕。  
那时候她一心想着不能丢掉大哥过世后唯一留下的老宅，在一众大汉环绕的情景下失掉了所有冷静和理智，惊慌失措下甚至完全没有想到去辨认那张借条的真伪。  
哥哥如果还活着，看到自己引以为豪的妹妹被压在自己的床上被贯穿，被射满一肚子精液，大概也会恨得愤而离开吧。  
她当时就该去死，或者杀了那些卑劣的男人，把那个录下过程的手机抢过来砸得粉碎，这样就不会再有后来不可挽回的局面。  
扉间又一次几乎干呕起来。  
悔恨是最剧毒的情绪，缓慢而坚定地侵蚀着人的自尊与自信。扉间恨自己绵绵不绝的求生欲，也嘲笑自己在一次又一次向肮脏的陌生男人出卖身体的夜晚作这样徒劳的思考。  
什么时候死掉就好了。她捂住自己的口鼻，窒息的快感掐住了她的喉咙。但她知道自己只会卑劣地求生，漫无目的地等待被什么人或者性病杀死。

斑在洗头发，一坨一坨纠结的长卷发堵在下水口，水漫进了扉间的拖鞋。  
“喂！”  
斑紧闭着眼搓洗头发，什么也没听见。  
扉间被迫伸手过去拈起那些头发丢进垃圾桶去，站起来在洗手池里清洗双手。水龙头被打开的瞬间，淋浴的热水断开了，斑嗷呜一声惨叫，气势汹汹地撩开贴在脸上的头发瞪她。

“话说你记得收钱了吗？”扉间没有正面回应女室友的目光。她看向雾蒙蒙的镜面，里面白色的人影模糊不清。  
“唔，他说晚点会转给我的。“斑想了想。  
真是同人不同命啊。扉间默默地想。斑确实每次都能收到数额准确的转账，没有一个人逃单。或许是因为斑并不以此为生，更像是约炮一样图新鲜偶尔接几个罢了。没话找话，自寻烦恼。扉间感到自己开始隐隐头疼。  
她把开始抹护发素的斑挤开冲掉身上残余的沐浴露，然后裹好浴巾出门去。隔着浴室的门，斑喊她等会儿来帮忙吹头发，扉间应了一声。

3  
放下吹风机时，墙上的指针刚指到三点。睡觉吧，明天中午就会醒，晚上精力不足。不睡吧，又没事干。扉间不由自主地来到房间里的书柜门前，里面整整齐齐摞着她当年的所有课本，打印好的讲义，厚厚的笔记。  
回不去啦。  
苦涩又一次泛起在心底。  
她的导师待她不薄。即使在视频被发到网上，引起轩然大波后，仍在学院理事会面前力执一词，强硬地保下了她的执照。  
但保下又有什么用呢？日本就这么大，医疗圈里就那么多人，没有哪所医院敢接收这样一个有严重污点的女医生，他们无一不珍惜自己的名誉如同珍惜生命。  
失去了找工作的资格，失去了至亲，既无前途也无退路，千手扉间的人生一时间如同走在钢线上，左右都是万丈深渊。  
于是她纵身跳下万丈深渊。  
当暗娼也挺不错的，什么时候染了病就去买点药去山里死掉，不给任何人添麻烦，也不会被任何人记住。扉间安慰自己。

宇智波斑推门进来的时候，正好看见扉间稍显急促地合上衣柜的门。  
搞什么，我又不是不知道里面藏着什么东西。斑撇撇嘴，把带着潮气的长卷发撩到脑后。  
扉间只当她又是进来翻发绳或者只是单纯来窝一会儿，躺回床上调整到一个舒服的姿势，抓了本《奥兰多》看起来；这本书是她今年最青睐的睡前读物，被翻了太多次，封面深紫色的书角都卷起了白色毛边。  
直到斑跨坐到她身上，柔软的大腿夹着她的腰，扉间才意识到舍友今天有备而来；她从书的上沿看去，斑穿着一件被洗得发黄的白T恤，肩膀和胸口露着几个磨出的圆圆小洞。  
这件T恤是扉间大学期间买的，几次要扔掉没舍得，最后到了斑这里成了件睡衣换洗。斑看着她的脸，演示一般把盖住半个屁股的T恤慢慢高打结，险险盖住一对娇美肥硕的乳房。  
她的舍友想要做的事情几乎写在脸上。  
扉间叹口气，把斑卷起的袖子边折下去，决定按兵不动。  
斑小小的手掌探向扉间的睡衣肩带，缓缓把它拉下，一边提问一边观察着扉间的反应：“今天小咪有消息吗？”扉间缩了缩胳膊肘让她把这件衣服脱下来，不经意地回答：“从它主人今天发在Fb上的照片来看，过得不错，还胖了点。”  
“没良心。”斑耸耸肩。小咪是她们一次深夜觅食时捡的野猫，普通的小狸花，圆头圆脑，和两个深夜出来觅食的人类一起因为暴雨被困在7-11门口，喵嗷喵嗷地讨要斑手里的关东煮。斑当时看猫可爱，不由分说带它回家，还坚持睡一张床，第二天就被小咪身上的跳蚤咬得差点崩溃。  
扉间嘲笑了她许久，从两人的共同存款里拿了一笔出来给猫猫打了疫苗和驱虫。  
扉间拿过手机划了划，假装没看到斑往无插入式跳蛋上涂润滑液；“你看。”斑隔着内裤摁下开关，一屁股坐在扉间身上。随着一阵嗡嗡闷响，扉间猛地弓起身子，手机差点从手里滑落。斑惬意坐在她下体蹭了蹭，捉住女孩颤抖的手腕看了一眼，咂咂嘴；“我从来不知道狸花和橘猫一样能吹成个球。”  
“你说是不是？你也没想到吧？”  
斑笑眯眯地弯下身，跳蛋紧贴在两个人阴蒂之间。扉间一向进状态很快，痒意混着空虚一阵阵盘旋在下面，她感到身体深处的源泉又一次蠢蠢欲动地泛出涟漪。  
等一下！  
扉间挣扎着起身，想把任性的女人掀下去，但斑轻而易举地摁住了扉间起落挣扎的窄腰，扉间绝望地想起对方虽然比自己矮了五公分，却比自己还重八斤；那张瓜子脸太有迷惑性了，扉间也只有在做曲奇时发现上次买的三磅黄油又用光了的时候才会思考一瞬是不是该给斑控制体重。  
扉间很敏感，斑早就知道。她们最开始做的时候，斑一度以为扉间是不是吃了什么助兴的药物，上下一起出水，眼角红得像只兔子；现在也是。看着扉间脸上浮起忍耐的神情，斑感觉连自己都比平时湿得快些。她低下头，手掌覆在白发女孩脆弱的喉骨上，感到那里因为呜咽而发出的震颤，与阴蒂处激烈的震动同步，脆弱的肉蚌被刺激得肿胀发红。淫水浸湿了女孩丝质的内裤，跳蛋开始向后滑去，斑不愿错过好不容易积累起来的第一次高潮，下意识摁着它往扉间的方向压紧——  
“唔啊！”千手扉间深深掐进枕头，堪堪咬住下唇又无力地放开。瞬间爆发的快感激得她再也无法思考，只有徒然顺从身体本能起伏着被电击般的腰肢，跳蛋凸起的一半因此被顶得深深嵌进斑的阴户，阴唇紧紧包裹着剧烈震动的小玩具，无数的敏感点同时被全部震动得颤抖起来，斑呻吟出声，和扉间前后脚到达了顶峰。

“还要做吗？”扉间苦笑，她倒也不是不乐意，只是惊奇于平日里懒得像个人形小咪的女人在床上总有用不完的精力，简直像是乐在其中。斑嗯了一声，在床头翻箱倒柜，拿出一个没拆封过的巨大盒子。  
“这是什么？”她打开看了一眼，模模糊糊想起似乎是在某个以猎奇闻名的私人定制工坊买的双人用双头阴茎模拟器，但不知道由于什么原因，在角落落灰到现在。  
“哇哦。”  
“！”  
扉间惊恐地看了一眼宇智波斑，这个疯女人不会想把这玩意塞进下面吧？显然这个作品出自某个手艺极好的克鲁苏爱好者，青蓝色的长条状玩具表面遍布触手和吸盘状凸起，而且两边都弯起了危险的弧度。

最终还是用了。她撑在宇智波斑上方，因为熬夜而发胀的头脑又被快感冲得一团浆糊。  
斑手指缓缓下移，点在扉间肚皮被顶起的凸起。扉间胳膊一软，差点跌到她身上，垂下的小巧乳尖和斑的丰乳贴住了一瞬，斑热烫的体温从相贴处漫上来，也点燃了她的脸庞。  
“扉间，你动一动嘛——”斑的双腿缠上扉间的腰，她很高兴，因为扉间临到头还是遵从了她的指示。突如其来的重量差点压垮白发的女孩，千手扉间喘着气看着斑嘴唇开合，发出一声声欢愉的呼喊。  
“小声点，别闹了......”扉间嘟囔着看斑，对方脸上得逞的笑让她毫无办法。奇怪，都是女的，我干嘛要脸红！不过宇智波出疯子真是名不虚传，小咪就和她呆了三个月，每次抓坏扉间新衣服后都软绵绵地咪呜咪呜道歉，下次新衣服不小心被遗落在沙发上，她照样抓个稀巴烂。因为主人就总是一副不听话的样子，宠物在陋习上也飞快地学了个十成十。  
“你是不是又瘦了？”斑置若罔闻，双手捧起扉间的一双秀气双乳，“感觉都变成A了欸。”“不要怀疑我的C杯谢谢，倒是你好好穿内衣吧，小心下垂。”扉间倒抽一口冷气，斑的指尖摩挲着她。  
“好凶哦，扉间。”斑冲她笑了笑，露出一排整整齐齐的白牙。“来抱我。”  
扉间把头扭向一边。  
宇智波斑才不会认可女友的懈怠，于是她的手指插进扉间凌乱的白色发丝用力，任性地把她往下拽。  
扉间愠怒地瞪了她一眼。  
“还要亲亲——”女孩嘟起嘴来  
算了，和斑相处，最重要的就是听她的吩咐。  
千手认命地低下头，堵住宇智波的柔软唇瓣。

天蒙蒙亮时，扉间窝在斑怀里昏昏欲睡。斑的手指绕着她的一缕发丝。  
她们刚见面的时候扉间尚留着一头及腰长发，被斑一句“你长发不如我好看”气得剪成了及肩长。  
“唔……”扉间抓住了那只捣乱的爪子，把头往斑的热乎乎软绵绵的小腹埋了埋。赖着不走就安静点好吗。女孩温暖的体香弥漫在她的鼻尖，全身的骨头几乎在淡蓝的熹微晨光里泡得软烂。斑没有抽回手。  
不一会儿室内就想起均匀的呼吸声。两只猫一样的女孩都睡着了。

4  
第二天扉间的例假如期而至。她关掉了社交软件的消息提示，认认真真地读了本新书，在她新申请的个人博客里更新了书评。  
不一会儿，电脑右下角的标志闪烁起来，一个陌生的名字留下了新的评论：“您的观点真是非常独到又清晰呢，遣词造句很像我以前认识的一个学姐，请问博主是女生吗？”  
扉间肩膀抖了一下，下意识啪地合上了电脑屏幕。  
隔了几秒，她颤抖着手指掀开笔记本电脑，翻了翻自己以往的发言，把其中几条设置成了自己可见。至于那条留言……就由它去吧。

傍晚的时候斑转来了这个月的房租，顺便告知她今晚在工作室附近吃饭，不回来了。扉间点开那笔转账，数字明显远远大于斑应承担的那部分。  
扉间笑了笑，回复她：“回头给你烤饼干吃。”斑回得飞快：“烤玛芬吧，我都好久没吃玛芬了嗷呜——”  
真好啊，扉间想。自己已经没法回头了，但笨蛋舍友看起来还是随时可以抽身的样子。  
她站起身活动了一下，在房间里转了两圈。打开柜子，拿起一本讲义看了看，她毫不意外地发现里面有些内容已经像被潮水冲刷过的海滩一般遗忘了。  
回不去了。她关上柜门。

5  
生理期结束后，扉间又接到了那个高管顾客的私信，对方提了个不能拒绝的数字。踌躇再三，扉间还是决定破例接一次外包。  
她随手挑了一身垂坠感极好的吊带裙，圾拉着平底鞋出了门。  
“记得给我买盒子蛋糕！”斑的声音从洗手间传出来，带着点空旷的回音。  
下午五点出门，她大约以为自己只是去采购吃的。  
扉间张了张嘴，最终还是没有反驳。突如其来的直觉告诉她不应该去赴今天的约，但她还是转头冲屋里答应：“好。”

等待她的是一场轮奸。  
或许对妓女来说，这种结果是司空见惯的吧。扉间的双手被死死摁住，尽管下身干涩，丑陋的性器还是在润滑剂的帮助下一推到底。  
反抗又有什么用呢？她看向自己的下体，男人兴奋地扛着她的双腿把阴茎挤得更深。胀满感和落在她身上肆无忌惮的目光令她感觉到不适，她伸手遮住了自己的眼睛。  
不知怎么，扉间想起前几日骑在她身上的另一个身影。  
“Madara……”她喃喃出声。  
有一只手伸过来轻轻拉开了她遮住脸的那只手，扉间茫然地睁开眼，看见凑近的龟头，湿漉漉地涨红着。对方捏着她的下巴挺进，喉咙里发出舒爽的叹息。  
“很正嘛。”男人冲同僚挤眉弄眼，看着女人被呛得湿了眼眶。  
人们会意地笑起来，更多的手落在那双赤白的胸脯上。   
扉间恨自己的敏感和本能，她在肮脏的男人中间去了几次。

她忘记了自己是怎么回的家。  
扉间隐约记得当时有个人掏出手机来，但不知道是否被录像。当初就是因为不想再被认识的人知道自己选择了一条最肮脏的路生活下来，才在家接客。如果再被发到网上，就再没有挽回的余地了吧？  
她害怕得手脚发麻。  
扉间在狭窄的浴室拼命搓洗着身上的痕迹，直到胸口的皮肤滚烫发红，轻轻一碰都传来难以忍受的疼痛。还不够，还是脏。能不能把脏掉的内脏器官也翻出来搓洗呢？她使劲地揉搓着，在热水里泪流满面，最终崩溃地跪倒下去。  
扉间把就这样赤裸着恍惚地从浴室晃悠回了卧室，一头倒在床铺中间。她已经顾不得头发会把被褥弄得潮湿，一心只想让那两片安眠药尽快起效，好让她沉入逃离现实的梦境。

天黑透时，扉间被怀里毛茸茸的生物拱醒了。  
空气里弥漫着斑常用的香水味道；还有几丝挥之不去的血腥气。  
“你……”扉间本来想问斑怎么了，刚说出一个字就觉得喉咙干痛难耐，不可抑制地咳嗽起来。  
斑迷迷糊糊地惊醒，爬起来把床头的水递给她。  
“你受伤了吗？”扉间坐起身喝水，她的头很晕，药效仍然强力，潜意识警告她不要去思考自己睡前经历的一切，但她还是想询关心笨蛋舍友遭遇了什么。  
“唔……打了一架。”斑已经躺了回去，调整着最舒服的睡姿。  
“和谁？”  
“那个人啊，今天欺负你那个。”斑手臂上缠着厚厚的绷带，她伸手摸了摸，对方嘶了一声躲开去。  
“哎，我一开始只是想简单教训一下他的，但是没想到他说话太难听了……具体是什么我就不告诉你了，反正我一不小心就把他茶几砸烂了……是你把手机落在外面所以我不小心看到他信息，而且他有拍自己的住处加上那地方正好离我上班的地方不远，所以我顺便去转一圈啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
扉间用了两份力气摁在伤口上，斑瞬间惨叫起来。  
“起来，我给你重新包一下……你肯定没仔细挑玻璃渣。”扉间摁了摁太阳穴，爬起来摸索床头灯。  
一股大力把她拽回床铺，斑的手臂箍着她，她被牢牢限制在床铺和女友的臂弯之间，斑的头埋在她胸口。  
“放心吧，扉间……要不我们去国外吧。”  
“那里谁也不认识我们。我们可以去北欧，你写小说养我。”  
千手扉间扑哧笑出了声。“那我们都会饿死的。”  
她这是第一次用“我们”这个词，代表着她对这段隐晦而暗秘关系的认可。即使她很久之后才发觉这一点。  
斑有几分钟没吭气。过了好一会儿，女孩才嘟嘟嚷嚷着，什么学外语很麻烦，虽然她去找工作也不是不行，但扉间明显在故意欺负她之类的话，扉间只觉得好笑。  
“我再考虑一下。”她撩开斑的额发，在对方的额头上落下一吻。  
明天起来的时候，认真考虑一下吧。斑身上暖烘烘的，仿佛某种温顺的猫科动物。她抱着女伴，没一会就再次睡着了。


End file.
